Hermione as a muggle!
by HogwartsFanGirl22
Summary: Hermione as a muggle! This is a story about how Hermione's life was before she got the letter to Hogwarts! ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

**~ School starts tomorrow ~**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys this is my first ever fanfic! Please comment ant tell my howwas it! And please for heavens sake be truthful!**_

* * *

 _ **  
**_

 _Hermione Jean Granger, right know, is 2 years old. Mr. Granger is taking care of her just so she doesn't break anything but of course he knew that she was going to be alright. Even though she didn't go to school yet, she still knew a lot. That is the fact Mr. and Mrs. Granger loved about their only daughter!_

 __

 _Mr. and Mrs. Granger were proud to have such a talented,young girl as their daughter. She was hardly ever in trouble. Hermione went to home lessons with Ms. Heglanderat 4:00 every Thursday and dance classes every week on Monday and Tuesday._

 __

 _Years passed ,inlinewith her time table,till the date: 19 September 1984 on this day Hermione had something new to add to her timetable, this was the day, five years ago, Hermione was born. Today she turn 5 years old and that meant that she was about to start school. She was , like every 5, year old child, nervous. She tried to learn everything she could, but that didn't help her in anyway._

 __

 _In the next whole week, either Hermione was in her room, shut, and read all the books she had. Or was outside with her mum shopping for school and packing a truck._

 __

 _A week had gone and her first day of school was tomorrow._

* * *

__

_**This was my first chapter I'll try writing, and updating it frequently! Again please comment about what you liked and dislike in my fanfic andplease for heavens sake let it be truthful!**_

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __

 __


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Hermione in school ~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I'm sorry this is the first time I'm doing it I'm getting ready confused!**_

 _Hermione was standing outside waiting for a whole new life, a year without mum or dad._

 _Mr. Granger came out and patting Hermione on her shoulder._

 _"You'll be fine Hermione don't worry"_

 _"NO I WON'T" cried Hermione "What ifI'm not good enough, what if other kids know way more than me?"_

 _"They won't " said reassuringly " No one is going to beat my cutie pie"_

 _"DAD! Seriously " said Hermione fed up "I'm 5 and your still calling me a 'cutie pie'?"_

 _"You'll always be my cutie pie" said Mr. Granger in a matter-of-fact tone._

 _Before Hermione could answerthey heard the bus coming . Hermione ran and hugged her mum and then her dad. The bus stopped in front of them. Hermione pulled her truck on the bus found a seat and sat._

* * *

 _Hermione,looking around the bus to find a friend, was disturbed by a boy._  
 _  
_  
 _"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Said the boy "every where else is full"_

 __

 _"Ya sure!why not?" Said Hermione as she finally had someone to sit and talk with._

 __

 _They boy sat and said " I'm Daniel what's your name?"_

 __

 _Hermione smiled " I'm Hermione Granger "_

 __

 _Daniel and Hermione had also found a friend named Nicholas a.k.a nick. They soon reached school and found that they were in the samehouse - Landon out of the four houses Landon, aplect, bagson and delta. The colours were red. Yellow, blue and green. So they went to the Landondorm to find it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen._

 __

 _"It's AWESOME " said Daniel with his mouth hanging open_

 __

 _"Brilliant " said Nick_

 __

 _"I'd love to study here" said Hermione happily_

 __

 _"STUDY" cried Daniel and nick together_

 __

 _"Yes !" Said Hermione calmingly "isn't that why we are here?"_

* * *

_**Guys tell me if you liked it or not!**_

 __


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ The Red Trio~**_

* * *

 **A/N: guys this is kinda related to the Harry Potter books. So, my plan was that Hermione made friends with Ron and Harry as she remembered Daniel andNick.**

 **P.S: I know it doesn't make sense and I'm weird**

* * *

Daniel, nick and hermione where becoming best friends. So, they decided to name themselves as the Red Trio. A boy and his sidekicks were showing offthat a beautiful girl like Hermione was friends with dumb people like them! Their names areJackson,  
/Alexand floe!

"Oi Hermione! Why with them why not with cool people like us" said Jackson one day

"Oh! Like we are not cool" replied nick angrily

"Ooohh! I'm scared!" Said floe sarcastically

"Oh! SHUT UP!" Screamed Hermione

"Ooh cat became lion" said Alex pretending not have heardher.

"Keep your DAMN mouth shut" roared Daniel

Before any of them said anything the teacher came in.

"What's going on kids." She said sternly

"No nothing professor" said Hermione taking lead. "We...we were just having a small chat"

"Oh very well..." said the teacher understandingly

The door opened and she left.

"Nice story Hermione " said Daniel

"Brilliant " said nick

"Very clever you are" said Jackson " just the perfect match for our team"

"Oi! You listen." Said Hermione clearly pointing at Jackson. " I will never join you! And now GET LOST!"

"I'll come back Hermione " said Jackson threateningly as he left with his sidekicks.

* * *

 _ **Guys tell me if u like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ School days~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : guys I'm updating whenever I can so please review! And thanks to everyone who even bothered to read this ?!**_

* * *

 _School had started they were very busy in school work. Hermione didn't miss her parents as much._

 _"Oh I love studying in this room!" Said Hermione from behind a pile of books_

 _"Oh really! can you do mine?" Said nick shutting 'Mathspace' with a snap_

 _"How will you learn? Come on do it . It's so easy! Seriously " snapped Hermione_

 _Nick couldn't argue so he just continued with his work. Daniel on the other hand was doing his English work._

 _"Noun, pronouns...Oh this rubbish" Daniel shouted_

 _"Oh no, it's WONDERFUL!" Objected Hermione._

 _"Oh really! I don't like it, please do mine?" Said Nick exitedly but no for long as Hermione answered a flat 'no'._

 _They all continued their work. Jackson came in and "ooh! Taking teachers side aren't you"_

 _"Mind your own business! And GET LOST" roared Hermione " Haven't I told you that I'm not coming in your friendship circle!"_

 _"Oh! But I'm gonna make sure you are in my friendship circle " Jackson said dangerously_

 _"GET OUT" yelled the Red Trio together. Jackson got scared, his face was as white as paper, he pushed the door open and ran off. The three friends stated laughing there heads off._

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys for reading and tell me if you want any character added or and deaths. Or any other improvements you want to have in this story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~What the!?~**_

* * *

 _For the next few months, in the trio's liking, Jackson and his mates didn't dare come close to them or even better talk to them!_

 _"How wonderful Jacksonis not troubling us for a change!" Said Hermione as they were sitting outside the schoolnear the lake._

 _"Yeah, a change!" Said Daniel yawning_

 _"A bloody brilliantly change!" Completed Nick staring at a small fish in the water._

 _It was brilliant day until...BANG! The Trio saw everyone running around, panicking and worried._

 _"What's the mater with them" Daniel wondered_

 _"I don't know. All I know is it's something bad...very bad " nick shuddered_

 _"Oh! Come on" said Hermione thinking fast. " We better not stay here!"_

 _Nick and Daniel didn't need a second telling. The three of them ran towards the school as fast as they could but were stopped by a teacher._

 _"Why are you guys out of your room" the teacher said angrily_

 _"Umm..." said Hermione thinking something to say. "We were just sitting outside near the lake when we heard a loud banging sound and then we ran inside to go to our rooms."_

 _"Well, you better go to your rooms now before you get caught by another teacher!"_

 _They ran as fast as they could and where back to their rooms before you could even say 'thank you '!_

 _"What was that?" Said Daniel._

 _"I have no idea, if I did do I look stupid? Why wouldI be sitting like this staring outside the window?" Said Hermione. "Gosh "_

* * *

 _ **Thanks guys! And some people have told me that Hermione uses magic by accident so I'll add that in the coming chapters!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Magic: was it an accident?~**_

* * *

 _ **A/n... people have told me to make Hermione do magic by accident so that's what this and the next few chapters are about!**_

* * *

_One day as they, as usual, went to the hall for breakfast. Hermione was busy doing her work and preparing about today's lessons. She had Englishfirst, then Maths, Art and then physical education. So she, Daniel and Nick went off to the English class room. They were given a assignment to make a story about two to three pages. They set of to work. Hermione who was always the last one to finish her planning but today, magically, she was the 'first ' one to finish her whole STORY! And, miraclely, the teacher was quite happy with her story! Hermione spent to rest of the lesson preparing for other classes and she was interrupted by a small"pstt". She realised who it was, it was Nick!_

 __

 _"How did you complete it SOO fast?" Said Nick_

 __

 _"To be honest...I don't know either!" Said Hermione. She was not even lying, she didn't know how she had done it!_

 __

 _"Do mine ... please!" Begged Nick but was hit in the ribs by Daniel as the teacher was coming their way._

* * *

_Maths wasn't better either. She wasn't having a normal day...she was getting worried, so she decided to write to her mum._

 __

 _ **Dear mum,**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Hi! Hope everything is good at home. I'm hadfun the whole year**_

 _ **But today everything is going on wrong... I finished my work faster than ever,**_

 _ **Than basically EVERYONE...I think there is some magic going on, I know magic**_

 _ **Is supposed to be in 'fairytales ' but I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOT INTO ME!**_

 _ **Please reply! BYE MUM!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

* * *

_Writing to her mum had made her a bit lighter in her heart. But she wasn't looking for another day like today had been._

* * *

_**A/N :I'll try writing more soon. I said 'I'll try'. Thank you to all the WONDERFUL guys who reviewed and liked this story. If you have ANYMORE suggestions please tell me!**_


End file.
